dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Piero Joplin
'''Piero Joplin' is a natural philosopher, an inventor (whose creations include an anti-plague elixir known as Piero's Spiritual Remedy, Corvo's Mask, and later, an advanced Arc Pylon) and a member of the Loyalist Conspiracy who resides above the workshop at the Hound Pits Pub. Throughout Dishonored, Piero supplies Corvo Attano with ammunition and equipment upgrades, provided Corvo has the required coin to purchase them. He also designs and constructs Corvo's mask, which he gives to Corvo upon their introduction. Biography Piero is the youngest person ever to graduate from the Academy of Natural Philosophy, which irritated the Head of the Academy, Anton Sokolov. At an indeterminate time prior to the events of Dishonored, Sokolov played a part in expelling Piero from the Academy, creating a fierce rivalry between the two. Piero believes that if it weren't for Sokolov, he would be a Senior Fellow at the Academy. He also suggests that Sokolov stole several of his inventions, including his elixir formula. Before creating Corvo's mask, Piero was visited by dreams of a boy dying. The dreams distracted him, making his work impossible. He then began dreaming of the Void, where he encountered what he believed to be death. Inspired by his dream of the Outsider, he began work on the mask that would later be presented to Corvo. Before completing the mask, Piero also created Corvo's crossbow and sword. According to the Heart, the Outsider continues to visit Piero at night, giving him ideas for new creations in his dreams.[[The Heart/Quotes#Piero Joplin|''"Each and every night the black-eyed Outsider visits upon Piero's dreams."]] An audiograph found on Piero's desk suggests that the Heart itself is one of these creations. Piero and Sokolov ultimately reconcile their differences, possibly as a result of the shared danger from Havelock's men. In the low chaos ending of ''Dishonored, the two combine their efforts and develop a cure for the rat plague. Trivia *Piero is voiced by Brad Dourif. *Piero provides Corvo's primary source of income, selling items that Corvo collects during his missions. In terms of gameplay, this is expressed by Corvo's funds increasing when he collects loot. **According to this note, it is possible for Piero to use some of the items that Corvo collects, such as copper wire. *Piero can be found spying on Callista Curnow in the bath, and has done so many times, according to the Heart.[[The Heart/Quotes#Piero Joplin| "He has spied upon Callista as she bathes. More than once."]] *At one point, Cecelia expresses an interest in marrying Piero. *Piero suffers from "brain fevers" that even his own elixir cannot cure.''"Poor Piero. His elixirs have cured so much for many. But they cannot cure his brain fevers."'' **The term "brain fevers" refers to an outdated medical term that was used to describe symptoms of encephalitis and/or meningitis. *Early promotional materials for the game show Wallace Higgins working in Piero's workshop; Harvey Smith confirmed in a tweet that Piero and Wallace's models were switched at some point between the making of the promotional materials and the release of the game. *If Corvo kills or does not rescue Piero and Sokolov during a low chaos playthrough, the ending will show their abandoned laboratory being overrun by the plague, even though the Outsider's narration still states that the plague was cured. *During his time at the Academy, Piero once settled an argument with Nurse Trimble by winning a coin toss.Trimble's Coin Gallery pierro_full02.jpg|Piero's model. pierro_full01.jpg|Piero Joplin. render piero head.jpg|Model of Piero's head. piero tutorial.png|An illustration of Piero found in the tutorials section. Piero_Joplin.png|Another view of Piero. Piero.png|Piero inside his workshop. Dishonored_Piero_Corvo_Mask.jpeg|Piero constructing Corvo's mask. piero mask.png|Piero works on Corvo's mask. Piero-Dishonored.jpg|Piero adjusting Corvo's mask optics. piero1.png|Piero outside of his workshop. piero01.png|Piero leans against a wall. Screens04 cal n pie.png|Piero and Callista. piero02.png|Piero spies on Callista. piero03.png|Piero begs Corvo to keep his secret. 01 piero.png|Piero. Loyalists2.png|Piero and Sokolov take refuge in Piero's workshop. 1 piero loyalists.png|Piero reads the blueprints for his arc pylon. 0 piero sokolov.png|Piero and Sokolov in the workshop. Pierofindsanewally.png|Piero and Sokolov, after reconciling their differences. piero sokolov loyalists1.png|Piero and Sokolov. piero loyalists1.png|Piero on the ramp leading to Emily's tower. Pierosokolovcure.jpg|Piero and Sokolov curing the plague. Piero Joplin Tarot.png|Piero's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Piero Joplin ru:Пьеро Джоплин Category:Male Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Loyalists